


My Awfully Wedded Husband

by Neorulez



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Drama, Egyptians, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: Rameses wants to marry Moses so he would be his husband whether if nobody likes it or not after all Moses is his and Rameses is Moses.





	My Awfully Wedded Husband

It sounded cute when they were younger how two boys was awfully in love with each other and wanted to get married just like their mother and father.

However it became a time when it wasn't as cute anymore but ridiculous oh no it was disgusting to most folks. Yet Ramses and Moses thought otherwise, they will get married to each other whether or not if they were both man. If you love someone than it didn't matter if you were a men or woman not to Ramses and Moses it didn't. If this was so, Ramses will make Moses his bride. To proved to his father, mother, and all of his people that this wasn't just a sick prank they were playing. Oh, Heavens no this was something they both desire.

The two Egyptians loved each other to dead. They truly did. Their love was unbreakable, just as their friendship was but in due time that turned into something more than just friendship but love. For Ramses loving Moses was a dream come true. He couldn't help but be infatuated with his best friend. For as long as he could know he has love Moses since their children even though he didn't actually knew what word love meant. Yet once Ramses learned what it meant he knew for a fact that he loved Moses more than just a friend but a lover. In fact, Ramses already proposed to Moses. Actually, they were on honeymoon. Well, if you call hanging out in Ramses room a honeymoon that is. They weren't officially married by Egyptian authority but in their eyes they were.

It was a gloomy, dark clouds plagued the sky. It was quite rare since in Egypt they barely get any raid. Maybe it was going to rain. Maybe not. Even so, the icy wind bit at their skin as well as sent a shiver deeper up their spines so the new engaged Egyptians snuggled they snuggled, Ramses pulled Moses unexpectedly into deep kiss making a slight moan escape his lips a before pushing down to the man bed. Fortunately, they got up were two bedrooms in the back so if someone came in there's nothing to worry about.

What made everything so strange to Ramses was that he never seen Moses do anything with anyone but me! He had girlfriends, surely I knew he fucked some men but he never had one like Ramses. But for him some reason only man he really like was Ramses. He was his man. Moses found himself caught in envy, and extremely turned on as he watch Moses pulled his leopard skin that was on his shoulder off revealing his russet well muscled pecs as well as he stripped out of his shenti.

On impulse Moses took Pharaoh cock in his hand as he started stroking member as he heard moan coming from Ramses lips. To resist urge to to claim the dominance, the disciple stopped touching his member as he began to loathing for Ramses to touch him. Ramses hungrily attack Moses lips greedily!

Tonight was special for Ramses. No, no, and no it wasn't his birthday! Or a holiday. Sure, it was their honeymoon but tonight was his night, so Moses intended to let him have his way completely!

Neither Egyptians weren't a bad looking man. They both were slim and very well built. Every woman was attracted to them and some men if they weren't denying they were gay. Ramses eyes fall to Moses crotch picturing his cock must be very large through shenti because it was filling the capacity, and realized he already had a full erection. That turned him on, and he felt his cock swelling as he hovered above Moses. Ramses wasted no time so he stroked it from the giant head all the way down to the base, which was surrounded by a mass of wiry black hair. Moses crouched down, his hands on his elbows while Ramses entered inside of him. Each thrust was sync like a symphony playing in all right motions which caused Moses to moan in pleasure as he felt his husband reaching his peak. Out of nowhere he exit Moses making him loathed for Ramses to be inside.

Then forcefully, Ramses flipped Moses on his stomach with his legs dangling off and spread wide open so he would have an easier access. First he slide one his fingers sliding inside Moses then came second afterwards the third one, each he pushed into Moses hard and deep, making him ready for his thick, hard cock.

"I want to feel you inside me Ramses! Let me feel you again!" cried Moses as he felt white liquid gushing from his shaft while spasm unleash on the bed.

As Moses shot his load, as Ramses put all his weight on Moses as he was once again began sliding his dick up inside of Moses, never stopping until it was all inside him, making sure he cry out in painful yet pleasure ecstasy. Ramses ground against Moses with all his might, stretching inside him as well as filling with his long, hard thickness.

"More," Moses panted, "A little more!"

The disciple hands clenched the bed spread tightly as Ramses mercilessly pounded his husband burning rectum like a bull. Moses continued to gasps and tense at every touch that Ramses member touched inside of him making cried out. The worse part was when Moses felt two fingers inside of him as he felt crotch being stretched farther open than it ever been. His skin was pouring sweat the same went goes for Ramses.

Moses whimpered as he felt Ramses deeper inside him making sure he touch every spot. He was claiming all insides within Moses as possible. Moses was his! He wanted to claim him right then and here!

Soon Ramses breathing grew shorter s his cock spill out a hot load of sperm inside Moses. At first, Moses crying for Ramses to stop then ecstasy hit that's when he began begging for more. Moses screamed, as he felt himself cumming again as if he forced a whole fist inside of him! The pain was like nothing he'd ever felt before, nor was the pleasure. Immediately the two Egyptians collapsed onto the bed out of breath.

"I love you Moses." Ramses breathed out.

"I love you too." Moses replied as he peck the pharaoh on the lips.


End file.
